Follow me
by AkaeritheShadow
Summary: A songfic for Vegeta, using the some follow me by breaking benjamin it goes over his obsession with beating goku. oneshot


Follow me-Breaking Benjamin

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or this song.

A/N: Here's a little song ficcy for Veggie-chan. He goes on about how being the prince of saiyans he's second best and maybe even third to somone else. Takes place shortly before the Buu saga

Again and again and again. The robots bounced off the gravity room walls with a renewed ferocity. Vegeta snarled as they crumpled under what was a mild hit from him. He had to get better he had to get stronger. Kakarot had proven he was once again the stronger even when Vegeta had been sure there was no way the other could pass him.

_I'm losing sight,_

_Don't count on me._

Sweat dripped into his eyes hindering his sight. The saiyan prince groaned as a blast hit him on his blind side. His senses had detected it but due to his slightly hindered sight he hadn't seen it. He growled as the robot that had hit him crumbled into peices. Bulma would do nothing short of bitch when she woke up and saw the mess.

_I chase the sun,_

_It chases me._

It wasn't even dawn when he'd gotten up and entered the gravity chamber. As he gazed up at the windows he saw sunlight streaming in the windows. Everyone would be getting up soon but he wanted to get a few more minutes in before he was bothered by the fools. He did care for some people but it was hard for a trained warrior to show.

_You know my name,_

_You know my face._

He snarled as he let loose a barrage of blasts stronger then normal. There was an explosion and he stood amidst wreakage as the dust cleared.

"Kuso!" He snapped as he glanced around. He'd demolished the room in his anger with kakarot. He needed to be stronger, he was the prince of saiyans and that meant he was the strongest. The explosion he was positive had awoken everyone in the building so he simply procedded to the main compound.

_You'd know my heart,_

_If you knew my place._

_I'll walk straight down,_

_Far as I can go._

He was the prince of saiyans, the super elite, the very best. Kakarot passed him up at every turn. A low class warrior who not only lost his programming, and who he had been but his pride as a saiyan. He felt a power that was fueled by his rage. He felt as if he'd never catch up and at times that looked to be very true. He'd been to hell and back yet every day felt like hell as he was reminded of the fact that he could be beaten.

_I'll follow you,_

_You follow me._

He remembered the days when he'd first arrivedand had, aside from Frieza, been the strongest warrior in the universe. No one could beat him, not even kakarot. When he'd first arrived and fought kakarot he'd won. He'd been the better fighter, the stronger warrior. Now he was the weaker always being saved by that clown. Somehow he'd lost what should have been an easy battle and it had been all downhill since.

_I don't know why,_

_You lie so clean._

_I'll break right through the irony._

He growled and punched a wall leaving a large dent. Much of the building was metal because of his tendencies to lash out at anything as he went along. Deciding he didn't feel like facing the inhabitants of the building apon their discovery of his destruction he focused his aura and took off. He didn't bother paying attention to the landscape that passed by until he reached a set of islands far from anyone and anything. He transformed feeling his power surge. What puzzled him most was how Kakarot changed when he transformed. The man lost the kindness and silliness he'd originally displayed and became more serious. He had a fighters instinct and a coldnes only possessed by true saiyans.

_Rely in me,_

_Reveal my fate._

Vegeta cursed whatever gods excisted for their cruel sense of humor. The fate of their entire race lied in the hands of a man who while totally unlike any true saiyan was more like them then he'd ever thought. That left the one most like saiyans and yet slowly fading into humanity to watch like a spectator and wonder why.

_Just cut these strings,_

_That hold me safe._

Vegeta punched and kicked the air. He felt his power rise and rise. As it went the strain increased on both himself and the area around him. He had to push the limits, he had to break them and reach a new plane. He had to get stronger then kakarot somehow even if he nearly killed himself to do so. That would be a small price to pay if he could accomplish his goal. He knew secrectly that just like kakarot he was too tied to this world.

_Know my head,_

_You know my face._

_You'd know my heart,_

_If you knew your place._

"I swear Kakarot you won't always be the strongest." He swore. The very mountains of the island crumbled to dust from the waves of energy as the saiyan prince cursed the other with each swing taken. Bulma had told him time and again that to her there was no one better and Trunks idolized his father. This however didn't fix the bruises in his ego and heal the wounded pride he suffered every time he fought a battle involved with the fool.

_I'll walk straight down,_

_Far as I can go._

A massive blast to a harmless tree and the landscape exploded. Debris scattered everywhere. He felt his anger drain as he slowly landed on what was left of the island. He sat down his hair fading to it's typical black and sighed. He felt drained and it was getting to be early afternoon already. He wasn't surprised since time often passed quickly when he trained out in the open.

_I'll follow you,_

_You follow me._

He sighed as he left himself drift off into a calm sleep. The destruction around him felt calming and he felt a way he hadn't in years. He imagined they would worry but he'd done this on many occasions and always came back eventually. Besides if they wanted to they could find him rather easily from the smoke still rising lazily into he clouds.

_I don't know why,_

_You lie so clean._

_I'll break right through the irony._

He knew that things could be worse. He was glad that only one person could surpass him even though he knew that there was another that easily could. Gohan had the strength just no the drive. The boy hid behind his innocence and reluctance to fight. If the boy ever lost that reluctance he'd probably surpass both adults. However he doubted that would happen. Not even fighting Cell after his father had been killed had done that. That meant that nothing short of impending demise could do that.

_You, can't wait, I.._

_I hate this way.._

_I hate this way..._

As he recalled all the times he'd been saved by one of the son boys he felt his power surge again. It infuriated him to have to be saved time and again. He remembered how he'd frozen against brolly, gotten killed by frieza, knocked away as if nothing by cell, and beaten down by the androids. Everytime someone had come to his rescue. He let the power explode in his more or less asleep state and then more awake found himself floating over water.

_I'll follow you,_

_You follow me._

He remembered the old days when he'd saved others from defeat before it could even occur. He remembered when he'd help Nappa make fun of raditz since the bigger man had a rather small vocabulary. There had been good times when they'd planned against Freiza in their free time on random planets.

_I don't know why,_

_You lie so clean._

_I'll break right through the irony._

He chuckled as he thought about it. Kakarot said he protected the innocent and he didn't want to hurt anyone unneccesarily but he was always fighting and training. There was no reason for it. He said it was to prevent any further catastrophies but as of now he was dead so it didn't matter. There was nothing he could do against any upcoming enemies anyway so it wouldn't mean much. Then again the prince couldn't careless he was always saying one had to be ready for battle at anytime. He, however, had been raised that way.

_I don't know why..._

_I don't know why..._

This left the prince puzzled. The clown seemed like a hypocrit in that fashion. Vegeta had never had qualms about hurting or even killing anyone foolish enough to challenge him. He'd fight anyone who seemed like and believed themselves to be a challenge. Therefore he was never surprised when he beat some hot headed fool who thought they were tough. As it was he tended to injury anyone foolish enough to get on his nerves.

_I'll follow you,_

_You follow me._

This was one of the few times his thoughts ventured to the future and what was to come. It seemed like this peace would go forever. If it did he didn't know what he'd do. His warriors instinct told him he had to keep on fighting. He might end up leaving earth behind in dearch of ways to calm his need for combat that was actuallly a challenge.

_I'll break right through this irony._

_Don't know why,_

_You lie so clean._

He walked back into the capsule corp main building and it was mid afternoon. Trunks and his little friend Goten greeted the older saiyan with waves before taking off to cause mischeif. As he walked he saw Bulma in the kitchen staring out the window.

"You should just tell me when you break it. I don't like discovering it broken." She said. He gave a 'Hn' in response and walked over.

_Break right through the irony._

He smiled to himself as he wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulder. He knew why he couldn't leave in search of challenge and adventure. He had a family he had to protect since they couldn't protect themselves from what may lie ahead. He chuckled a bit more as he watched the outside world.

Same as always people. Hope you like how sweet it gets. Veggie-san really is violent but he rocks.


End file.
